Running Away
by Cathleen18
Summary: Sara runs away from Vegas, runs away from Warrick. Can he catch her in time? WarrickSara.


**Running Away**

**Summary**: Sara runs away from Vegas, runs away from Warrick. Can he catch her in time? WarrickSara.

* * *

Sara Sidle stood in the airport watching people say goodbye to loved ones, panic about missing their holiday, getting read to work. But for Sara, this wasn't a holiday she was going on; she wasn't going to work; and no one was saying goodbye to her.

The last one was mostly her fault; she hadn't told anyone. But by the end of shift, which was in an hour, everyone would know. They'd find the letters addressed to each of them in their subsequent lockers. She'd been there at the beginning of shift, mainly just to show her face, but just as assignments were to be handed out, she'd excused herself and left the building, taking a cab back to her apartment, leaving her work-issued Denali in the car park.

She could just imagine the looks on each of their faces as they read their letters. It was enough to make her laugh out loud. Greg would look dumbstruck for a few days, and then move onto the new CSI who would take her place. Nick will wonder how he didn't pick up on it sooner. Cath would cry crocodile tears, but be secretly thankful that she was now the only woman left on shift once again. Grissom would curl up in his office for a few days, not speaking to anyone unless absolutely necessary, and being his job, he'd have to speak to a lot of people.

Sara was at a los when it came to Warrick. She'd known for a while that she was in love with him. But her ever-growing feelings for him were scaring her. She hated the idea of loving him and not getting her feelings returned.

A beep on the intercom alerted her to the fact that they were talking about her flight. "The 8am flight to San Francisco has been delayed. We will keep you updated on the progress of the flight. Sorry for the inconvenience." Another beep was sounded and Sara sighed. She was hoping to be there for lunch, now it seemed impossible.

She looked at the family in front of her and realised something. She was more alone now, than ever before.

* * *

The minute he'd seen the letter addressed to him sitting in the bottom of his locker, he knew. Sara hadn't been herself for a few days. Warrick had put it down to the job. But he knew deep down that it was something more; that Sara wasn't happy here anymore. Yes, her work was her life in the old days, but since the explosion, she'd changed. She was more withdrawn, if that was possible; spent more time at the lab, and avoided the rest of the like the plague. To be truthful, Warrick was beginning to get worried.

He picked up the white envelope and slipped the letter out. It was hastily folded, as if she was in a rush. Warrick opened it up and started reading:

_Dear Warrick, I'm sorry for leaving like I have done. I know it's selfish, but I don't know what else to do. Since the lab explosion, I've changed. I'm sure you've picked up on it. I've seen the looks you've shot my way. The looks of worry, concern and often enough, pity. Don't worry though, I'll be okay. Getting away from Vegas will help._

_I don't know where I'm going to go. I just know that I'm stopping at San Francisco first to see my parents, and then, I don't know. England maybe. I might get a teaching job at some high school._

_I know we didn't get off the best of starts, but Warrick, it's been great knowing you._

_I love you so much. More than words can describe. I'm just sorry I can't tell this face-to-face. Love Sara. X._

The tears started to fall before he realised that they were there. He quickly brushed a few away, but they were coming faster and faster now and there was no way to stop them.

Warrick crumpled the letter in his hand and almost screamed in frustration. Why didn't she tell him before now? Before she decided to up and leave.

"Hey Warrick, I take it you got your letter too, huh?" Nick said from behind him. "I can't believe it. I mean, I didn't notice anything different about her. I'm pretty sure I would have." Warrick sat silent. "Warrick?" Nick called, reaching to touch his shoulder.

"What?" he choked back. He turned around in haste. He saw the surprised look on Nick's face and turned back.

"Warrick, man, are you okay?" Nick asked quietly, sitting down on the bench next to him. Warrick handed him the letter and watched his reaction. Nick's eyes grew wider and wider at each word. "She…she loves you?"

"That's what it says." He sniffed and started chuckling.

"What's funny?" Nick asked puzzled as to why Warrick was laughing at a time like this.

"I never, in a million years, expected Sara to tell me that she loved me, and then leave." He continued laughing. "It's funny really. Only just reading those words have made me realise that I love her too." He abruptly stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

Nick racked his brain for the details that Sara had given him in his letter. "Eight-am, San Francisco."

"What?" Warrick said, still looking at the ground, not paying attention to what Nick was telling him.

"She told me her flight details."

Warrick looked at Nick. "What?"

"In my letter," Nick said, reaching into his back pocket and taking out his letter from Sara. "Here." Nick handed it to him. Warrick hastily unfolded the paper and quickly read it.

"Eight-am, San Francisco." He looked at her watch. "But it's 7.30 now. It's too late." Warrick folded it back up defeated and gave it back to Nick.

"No, it's not. I called the airline. The flight's delayed by at least another two hours. You can catch her." Nick passed Warrick the keys to his Denali and ushered him out of the door. "Go. Go get her."

Warrick ran the length of the corridor and boarded the lift. "Wish me luck," he called to Nick who was watching from the locker room door.

"You don't need it mate."

Warrick grinned happily and nervously rang his hands and the elevator descended. He was going to get his girl.

* * *

"The eight-am flight to San Francisco is now boarding," the intercom said, before beeping.

She stood up and walked towards her gate.

"Sara! Sara!" Warrick called out.

"What? Warrick, what are you doing here?" Sara asked, hugging him back when he wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't answer her; just placed his hands on either side of his face and brought her lips to his. He kissed her passionately, like he'd never kiss again.

When he pulled away, Sara was left panting. Everyone around them clapped and cheered, and only then did Sara notice that they had acquired and audience. She blushed furiously.

"Warrick, what are you doing here?" she whispered; people were still looking.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He leaned to her again and kissed her. She fed her arm around his neck and stood on tiptoe to reach him. When he pulled away again, he rested his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Warrick," she started, but Warrick knew what was coming. "But it's too late." She pulled away and let a tear fall. "I'm sorry." She picked up her bag and walked towards the gate. She turned to see him watching her and waved goodbye, stepping towards the plane and her new life.

Warrick was part of the old one, and the old one was in the past.

* * *

END - no sequel, so don't even think about begging, bribing, threatening, etc. This is staying sad. 


End file.
